


the future is coming on

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: "Since you're not busy," Shisui says, sliding up to stand next to Sasuke, "would you like to explore the market with me?"Sasuke opens his mouth, his heart racing. He will do it right this time, he tells himself. He will gracefully accept Shisui's offer and he will stay composed as the older teen escorts him around the bustling village."Go fall off a cliff!" Sasuke shouts in his face.No, no, no! He powerwalks away, neck hot as Shisui's laugh follows him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496420
Comments: 17
Kudos: 678
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	the future is coming on

**Author's Note:**

> so im here to introduce you to assertive sakura, mischievous naruto, and disaster gay sasuke.
> 
> #13 fic for my bad things happen bingo card. prompt was power suppression.

* * *

**the future is coming on**

* * *

"Still hiding?" Naruto asks him, a grin on his face.

"Shut up," Sasuke hisses, eyes slightly wild as he glances around the busy market with paranoia.

He doesn't see _him_ anywhere, though that doesn't guarantee that he's not lurking around somewhere, ready to pounce on Sasuke the moment he lets his guard down.

"You could just tell him you're not interested," Naruto mocks him, laughing when Sasuke shoots a glare in his direction.

"It's not that simple," Sasuke grumbles, going back to his vigilant state. It really isn't that simple. It's not that Sasuke doesn't like Shisui; he really, _really_ does. Sasuke even had a small, _minuscule_ crush on him back when he was a kid. The problem that he's currently struggling with, however, is the fact that Shisui is bright and energetic and every time he smirks at Sasuke, Sasuke _loses his damn mind_ and makes a run for it.

* * *

Team 7 ending up back in time, in a _different dimension_ , is unfortunately not the weirdest thing they've ever been through. It takes them no time at all to determine that they would not be making their way back to their original timeline. They all pretend to be very cut up about the fact that they couldn't return to a place where a war had just ended.

Instead, they investigate this new world and they find themselves pleasantly surprised that when compared to their old world, this one was all sunshine and basically no tragedy.

The Madara of this world had apparently stuck it out in the village. As far as Sasuke can find, there doesn't seem to be any mention or even a vague shadow of Zetsu anywhere. There are some unsettling rumors centered around the relationship between Madara, Hashirama, and Mito, but all three of them are dead and Sasuke feels no curiosity about digging into whatever _that_ mess was about.

While the first three shinobi wars did happen, they all seemed to end with much less bloodshed this time around. A remarkable difference is noted when they see Hatake Sakumo is still kicking up trouble in Konoha. Obito is still a loyal Konoha shinobi, currently engaged to Rin, and he's constantly dogged by the still living Uchiha clan on when he's planning to move back to the compound with his soon to be bride.

Kakashi, to all of their amusement, is an interesting mix between the chronically late sensei they once had and the surly boy he was before Obito died. He seems just as carefree, but there is an awkwardness to him that belies his false projection of calm.

Sakura, much to both his and Naruto's horror, is determined to get him to go on a date with her.

"I want him," she tells them the moment he leaves their line of sight.

"What?" Naruto asks, confused.

"Sakura, that's gross," Sasuke groans, having immediately picked up on just what she meant.

"I have a type," Sakura explains as she turns to glare at them. "That type is socially awkward sad boys. This Kakashi is my type. I want him."

"Rude," Sasuke huffs, but he also pointedly does not refute her statement.

"But he's Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whines, a pout on his face.

"No," Sakura refutes, a cunning gleam in her eyes. "He's really not."

Naruto and Sasuke make it a point not to interfere after that, watching in horrified amusement as Sakura starts to pursue this new version of their sensei. It is, as expected, a nightmare. Kakashi does not know how to handle this weird kunoichi who has approached him out of nowhere. This version of Konoha is much more open to wandering shinobi, and they're even in the process of getting citizenship. Sasuke's obvious Uchiha looks and odd eyepatch has gotten them a few curious looks, but no one has approached them about it yet. Having this, as of now, unaffiliated shinobi dog him so insistently about a date is clearly throwing the young adult off-kilter.

"My name is Sakura," she tells him the first time she approaches him. "Go on a date with me."

It takes several seconds for Kakashi to blink at her, utterly baffled, before an annoyed look crosses his face. "I don't date weak kunoichi."

Now, to be fair to Kakashi, Sakura doesn't _look_ like she can hurt someone that bad. The muscle definition on her arms, or lack thereof, is actually very misleading. Sakura sports some iron arms and even a well-defined stomach, once you go looking for them.

Sakura, not one to stand being called weak, punches him through four walls.

Sasuke has the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Kakashi's face afterward, stuck somewhere in between pure shock and arousal before the man makes a run for it. Sakura does not give chase, simply smirking as he runs away from her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto groans, wincing slightly as he takes in the damaged walls.

"I've got him on my hook," she assures them, crossing her arms. "I just need to reel him in."

Sasuke still occasionally sees a harried-looking Kakashi sprinting around the village, Sakura hot on his trail.

Naruto, while Sakura pursues her prey, has taken the time to find his parents. He approaches Kushina first, Kurama's chakra cleverly hidden under a chakra suppressing seal. They aren't sure how Naruto's Kurama would interact with Kushina's version, so, for now, they are keeping the bijū's power suppressed by the seal. He explains he's half Uzumaki, has never met another Uzumaki before, and successfully gets her to take him under her wing. He's starry-eyed for days afterward, shouting his mother's praises from the rooftops. While Kushina seems to like him well enough, Minato seems to slowly fall into a fit of jealousy whenever Naruto is around.

Minato is not a harsh man, nor is he possessive. Sasuke is sure Kushina would skewer him if he ever attempted to tell her what to do or who to be friends with. The problem lies in the fact that Naruto looks very much like him and that he's taking up so much of his wife's time.

Sasuke can see it when Naruto throws an arm around Minato's shoulders, a pinched look on his face when Naruto grins up at him. He is so busy making sure this Uzumaki cousin is not setting his sights on his wife, that he doesn't even pick up on the fact that Naruto admires him just as fiercely. When Sasuke looks close enough, he thinks he can even see a fox-like grin on Naruto's face as he teases the man.

With both his teammates occupied, Sasuke is left adrift. He feels at peace for once in his life, so he doesn't mind getting to spend some time by himself. They'll all end up in their cramped, one-bedroom apartment at the end of the day, so escaping his boisterous teammates for most of the day is a blessing.

He's enjoying some lunch at a restaurant that doesn't exist in their old world when he is rudely interrupted.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but I noticed you eating all alone. What's someone as handsome as you doing here by yourself?"

Now, Sasuke has been hit on before. He gets hit on fairly regularly. He will admit that men don't do it as often as women, which is the exact opposite of what he would like. Sasuke could be tempted, maybe, into flirting back. This is a new world, where none of the tragedy of his past exists. He was enjoying the peace of being by himself, however, so he turns to tell the man to fuck off.

Only the man is Uchiha Shisui and Sasuke's brain short-circuits.

Uchiha Shisui was both Itachi's best friend and Sasuke's first childhood crush. He was charming and smooth to a five-year-old. He would give Sasuke piggy-back rides and regularly sneak him candy when Itachi wasn't looking. To a child, Shisui was cute.

To a teenage Sasuke, he is handsome enough to make him lose control of his thoughts. Sasuke is not good at interacting with people. He is not good at showing his true feelings. He thinks of Sakura and Naruto as his best friends and he still can't bring himself to not insult them on a regular basis.

When he is confronted by someone he's genuinely attracted to?

"Eat shit and die," he blurts out, immediately wanting to sink into the floor.

 _What the fuck?_ , Sasuke can't help but question himself, valiantly fighting to stop the blush that's threatening to cover his entire body. _That wasn't what he meant to say at all!_

Shisui blinks at him, taken aback, before he loudly laughs, a brilliant grin on his face. "Oh, wow! You're a feisty one; I like it!"

Sasuke promptly pays for his meal and runs like his life depends on it.

* * *

So now he's reduced himself to this, hiding from Shisui because every time the other teen appears in his field of vision, Sasuke can't help but blurt out insults. Sasuke finds he would _love_ to go on a date with Shisui, but he can't stop the absolute nonsense that spills forth when he's within sight.

"Look, there's Sakura!" Naruto shouts right into his ear, making him wince.

He looks up, grimacing as he rubs at his ringing ear, and Naruto is correct. Much to his surprise, Sakura is walking beside a stiff-looking Kakashi. The man is, for once, not trying to escape Sakura's presence. He is letting her wrap their arms together as she blathers on about whatever has caught her interest. It might look like Kakashi is wishing he was anywhere else to most people, but Sasuke knows the man even if this version is slightly different from his old sensei. He can spot the blush on his ears from a mile away; he's enjoying himself.

"Huh," Sasuke hums, watching them with interest.

"Does this mean that Kakashi is going to be out brother-in-law?" Naruto asks.

They had needed a way to establish themselves as a unit and had gone with the easiest option: they were all half-siblings. They all claimed different mothers, to explain their very different looks, but then explained that their father was a wandering shinobi who couldn't keep it in his pants.

If Sakura does manage to tie Kakashi down, that does, in fact, mean that he would be their brother-in-law.

 _Weird_.

"I guess," Sasuke confirms, watching them until they disappear behind a street corner.

"Oh, hey, Shisui-san!" Naruto says, unbothered.

Sasuke immediately tenses, his eyes widening as he slowly turns and looks behind him.

Shisui looks incredibly handsome today, opting to wear a casual outfit instead of his usual shinobi uniform. It makes Sasuke mouth go dry.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Shisui responds with amusement, smirking down at a frozen Sasuke.

"Well, I promised the dynamic duo that I would stop by sometime today," Naruto casually excuses himself, on his way to meet his parents.

That absolute t _raitor._

"Since you're not busy," Shisui says, sliding up to stand next to Sasuke, "would you like to explore the market with me?"

Sasuke opens his mouth, his heart racing. _He will do it right this time_ , he tells himself. He will gracefully accept Shisui's offer and he will stay composed as the older teen escorts him around the bustling village.

"Go fall off a cliff!" Sasuke shouts in his face.

 _No, no, no!_ He powerwalks away, neck hot as Shisui's laugh follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> titles comes from Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz
> 
> zetsu doesn't exist and everything is solved by hashimadamito. Kakashi is so aroused he cant think straight around sakura, minato is torn between hitting naruto and wanting to claim him as a son, and shisui is smitten with this easily flustered, bristly uchiha look-alike that he's basically turned into the teens stalker.
> 
> everyone is happy about this.


End file.
